Trying to prove Love
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: ONESHOT [Complete] Starfire sees Raven and Robin kiss making her run out of the tower. Robin follows and tries to explain what was really happening. Can he prove his love towards her or will Starfire shut him out forever? SR PlzRR Dedicated to SushiChica


I was at home doing my hw when I got an idea to do a one-shot about Starfire and Robin. Then I remembered that I told **SushiChica** that I was going to dedicate a story to her so this one is dedicated to her since she loves Star/Rob pairings. So yeah...It might be a lil confusing I dont know but my sister liked it : ) I hope you guys like it too and if you dont then im sorry : ( I didnt know what would be a good title so I just came up with this one so yeah.

Dedicated to: **SushiChica**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.****

* * *

**Trying to prove Love**

Starfire walked out of the tower and decided to sit down on a rock that overlooked the bay with a reflection of a full moon. She sighed and looked up at the stars, she felt sadness rise and her eyes began to tear up.

"Stop crying...he is not worth your tears.." she said to herself.

Starfire felt Robin sit beside her, she turned towards him. He looked at her and gently brushed away her tears.

"Please do not touch me Robin..I wish to be alone at this moment.." she told the boy wonder.

Those words hit Robin with full force in his heart. He looked at her and nodded, he began to get up but stopped and then said something. "Star..let me explain please..."

Starfire decided not to look at him, she kept staring at the moon and the water. She didn't want him ruining this special moment with his poor excuse.

"Starfire..please talk to me..I don' want to lose you..let me explain.." said Robin who took a seat beside her once more.

"You are not losing me..but I have lost you...she does not want you but yet you want her and it gives you great pain because you cannot have her...so you come to me feeling sorry for me because I don't..can't have your love because it belongs to her...is it not the truth my _friend_?" she asked while keeping her gaze towards the water and moon.

Robin looked at her and closed his eyes as he knew what she had said had been mostly the truth, but the real truth was that he really did love her. And it wasnt because he felt sorry for her but because recently he had began to love her more than Raven.

"Star...I..."

"Do not speak Robin for you are just wasting your breath and saliva." she interrupted him.

He turned to face the water and sighed. How could two girls do this to him, Raven didn't love or even like him in return. She was interested in Beast Boy, she had told him earlier in the day right before Robin had kissed her. Thats when Starfire had walked in and saw them, she quickly ran outside away from them.

Starfire heard Robin sigh and from the corner of her eye she saw him staring at the water. She wanted to feel his arms around her, holding her tight and telling her that he loved her. Tears trickled down her cheek as she remembered what she had seen. She knew Raven had no interest in Robin but still it hurt her seeing him kiss another girl even when he knew her feelings for him. She saw Robin get up and walk away from her, she saw him dissappear behind the tower. After that she sobbed and curled herself into a ball, letting the moonlight hit her shaking body.

Robin sat down on the other side of the island and stared at the water. He clenched his fist and punched the rocks. He saw a dark color spread through his green gloves, blood. He didnt care that pain was nothing compared to the pain he felt inside of him. He inhaled a large amount of air and then released it loudly. He got up and decided to talk to Starfire once more. She just had to listen to him no matter what.

As he arrived to where Starfire was he saw her curled up crying. He quickly ran to her and picked her up.

Starfire looked up and saw Robin staring at her. She wanted to smile and kiss him and tell him how happy she was that she was in his arms, but the images kept coming back and she just felt sad at the thought of him just being there was because he felt sorry for her. She jumped off of his arms and stood infront of him.

"Starfire please listen to me! This is really important..its how I REALLY feel about you.." said Robin.

Starfire looked at him and then her eyes moved down to his hand. He was hurt, she could see the blood stains in his glove. She moved back up to his face.

"Robin have you not done enough pain to me? Do you wish for me to suffer more than I already am?" she asked the spiky haired boy.

"Star I really love you...please believe me! I am not saying this because I feel sorry for you..If I didnt really love you I wonldnt be here..id probably be in my room researching Slade or doing something else besides being here with you...Dont you understand!? I do love you..I know you saw me kissing Raven but she made me realize that I love you more..she made me realize that I really need you more than anything in life.." he told the alien girl infront of him.

"Please Robin no more lies..." she said as she turned away from him.

"Starfire! They're not lies! Believe me Star! Please!"

Starfire felt his hand on her shoulder, she turned around and faced him.

"Robin I love you...but I have lost you already..you feel bad and you want to feel better by apologizing to me..but do not worry...I forgive you..this never happened.." she said as more tears filled her eyes.

"Starfire what are you saying? I already told you that I really love you.."

"Robin please...stop telling me that you love me..please stop..I am not dumb! Just because I come from another planet and don't really understand some things does not mean I am some stupid girl who does not know anything.." she said with anger showing through her green eyes.

Robin looked at her and knew what he had to do that that instant. He wrapped his arms around the girls waist and kissed her.

Starfire was taken off guard when Robin pulled her close to him and kissed her. At first she struggled but he had her tight. She knew she was strong and could easily push him but she wanted to be in his arms. She stopped struggling and began to kiss him back.

Robin felt Starfire wrap her arms around his neck. He pulled her even closer to him and kissed her passionately. He was glad that she returned the kiss and was enjoying it as well.

They parted and looked at each other as they fought for air.

"Star..tell me that you liked it? and tell me that you felt my feelings towards you.."

Starfire stared at him and then turned to look at the ground.

"Robin..I..I did enjoy it...but I am still worried about you..I do not know if you have your feelings set right..or if you are just playing with mine.."

"Star..im not playing with your feelings..I really do love you...and to prove it to you im going to tell Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg that I do love you." with that Robin turned around and began to walk towards the tower.

Starfire hesitated but then she found herself following the boy that made her go crazy.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing on the gamestation and Raven was nowhere in sight.

"Everyone in the common room now!" yelled Robin as he turned to stare at Starfire who was standing by the door.

Cyborg and Beast Boy put their game on pause and stared at Robin.

"Dude your hand is bleeding.." said Beast Boy.

"Yeah...what the heck has gotten into you?" asked Cyborg.

Robin ignored them and then turned towards Raven who had just entered the room.

"Ok everyone...I love Starfire..she is the love of my life and no one else is.." he said as he turned around and stared at Starfire.

Starfire looked at him and then felt her heart jump. Then she turned and stared at Raven who nodded and then smiled at her. He really did love her!

Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at them and then shrugged and continued to play on their game.

Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and once again they were outside.

"Now do you believe me Star?" asked the boy wonder.

Starfire looked at him and smiled.

"Yes I do Robin..I believe that you love me..but only because I saw Raven and she nodded telling me that you do love me..." answered the alien girl.

"You see Star! I love you and I mean it..and im sorry for what you saw earlier..but I never got to explain what really happened..its not what you think.."

Starfire sighed and decided to let him talk. "Alright Robin explain to me then..."

"Ok I went to Raven and told her that I was confused about my feelings towards her and you. She told me that she loves Beast Boy and then she made me promise not to tell him. Then I asked her if I could kiss her and see if it was her who I really loved. Then you saw us kissing and you ran out, I felt horrible because well because you saw us. Raven grabbed my hand and asked me what I had felt and I told her that I felt no love towards her and she just smiled and told me to come and talk to you. And well the rest you know..."

Starfire listened and then stared at him for a while.

"I believe you Robin..but tell me one thing.." she asked.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"When you kissed me..well what did you feel..?"

"I felt love for you and I knew that it was you who I loved.."

Starfire smiled and hugged him.

"Marvelous! I am glad to see that you love me...and I love you Robin.."

"Yeah Star....I love you"

Both teens walked towards the water and sat on the rocks once more. This time instead crying and anger, it was pure love and laughter.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it and once more if you didnt : ( Im sorry and next time on another fic ill do better : ) Well originally this was supposed to be a songfic 'Don't Speak' but then I kinda forgot to add the lyrics and well this ended with a happy ending so yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed it :D and hopefully you guys will read my other fic 'Jealousy is Evil' Please review thnkx!

-Sarahi/Isabella


End file.
